<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt" by LayAria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976983">"Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria'>LayAria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt aléatoires [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt<br/>Pairing : Lavi/Allen (Lavi/Kanda/Allen mentionné vite fait)<br/>Words : 461</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavi/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt aléatoires [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Lavi bailla largement, trainant des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine encore déserte. Lenalee était retournée chez son frère pour le week-end, Kanda était encore au travail, et Allen était à ses répétitions de piano. Il avait donc l’appartement pour lui tout seul. Il en avait profité pour faire une sieste de trois bonnes heures, amplement méritée après la semaine de l’enfer qu’il venait de passer. Il s’arrêta un instant au beau milieu de la pièce, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Un café… Ouais, il avait besoin d’un café.</p><p>            Quelques instants plus tard, la cafetière était en marche, produisant ce son à la fois un peu agaçant et agréable, et Lavi attendait face à la fenêtre, regardant la neige tomber à gros flocons. Le paysage n’était pas aussi blanc quand il s’était endormi… C’était assurément beau. Il n’était pas un grand fan de l’hiver, même s’il ne le détestait pas autant que Kanda, mais il devait reconnaitre que regarder la neige tomber avait quelque chose de terriblement relaxant. Il se mit à siffloter, se servant une bonne tasse de café pour se tirer de l’ensommeillement qui pesait toujours.</p><p>-C’est moi, appela Allen en ouvrant la porte.</p><p>            Lavi jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’heure qu’affichait le micro-ondes, avant de se tourner vers l’entrée pour sourire à Allen.</p><p>-Ca s’est bien passé ? demanda-t-il en prenant une première gorgée du saint breuvage.</p><p>-Il fait putain de froid…</p><p>-J’imagine.</p><p>            Allen retira ses lourdes bottes, son écharpe, ses gants, son bonnet, son manteau… Lavi ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il savait que c’était normal de se couvrir par un temps pareil, mais puisqu’il était loin d’être aussi sensible au froid qu’Allen, ou que Kanda et Lenalee, il était toujours un peu amusé de voir les espèces d’armures de tissus qu’ils portaient.</p><p>-Et toi, ta journée ? grommela Allen en se trainant jusqu’à lui.</p><p>-J’ai pas mal dormi. Café ?</p><p>-Je veux bien…</p><p>            Le jeune homme se colla au dos de Lavi alors que ce dernier sortait une nouvelle tasse, et coula ses mains sous son t’shirt. Le rouquin sursauta et se tendit brusquement, lâchant un couinement un peu ridicule.</p><p>-Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir les mains aussi froides alors que tu avais des gants… ?!</p><p>-Sais pas… Mais j’ai froid… Et tu es chaud.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas une raison pour me voler ma chaleur !</p><p>-Je ne te vole rien du tout, tu partages gentiment.</p><p>            Lavi soupira, se détendant lentement. Il fallait juste qu’il s’habitue aux doigts glacés contre son ventre, ce n’était pas dramatique.</p><p>-T’abuses… marmonna-t-il finalement en versant le liquide noir dans la tasse.</p><p>-Hm, attend que BaKanda rentre, je te parie un resto qu’il va faire la même chose.</p><p>-Je ne parie plus avec toi, Allen.</p><p>-Humpf… Pas drôle…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>